Numerous devices have been taught which are supported by a belt-type of apparatus from a user's waist which support insulated containers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,887, to Holmes, for Insulated Multi-use Seat Cushion with Closeable Hand and Foot Openings teaches an insulated hollow cushion having a neck strap and an interior portion sufficiently large to accommodate a portable heating source and/or hot and cold foods. This patent also teaches two side slits, through which hands can be inserted for warmth and sealable flaps for closing the side slits when desired. Also taught are the following elements: a slit at the top of the cushion for insertion of items into the cushion's interior; a closeable top large flap to seal the top opening; and a closeable top small flap to insulate the gap between the user's ankles when a user's feet are inserted through the top slit. This patent does not teach an insulated hand warmer adaptable to be worn around the waist of the user with a collapsible wall whereby the insulated hand warmer can be collapsed into itself to be out of the user's way while being worn but not used. This patent also does not teach the use of a central pocket around which the hands of the user may be placed to receive heat energy from the heat source.
U.S. Pat No. 4,515,300, to Cohen, teaches a Multiple Use Sports Bag and Method of Converting it into a Backpack. This patent does not teach an insulated hand warmer worn around the waist of the user which is collapsible into itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,506, to Nangle, teaches an Elastic Wrap with a Flexible Wall Container in which a heat or a cold pack is secured to one's body through use of a reclosable elastic wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,790, to Hamilton, teaches a Medical Supply Case for organizing and holding various small medical supplies to be worn and/or carried by medical personnel. Although hung from a belt and containing a pocket, it does not teach an insulated collapsible hand warmer.
U.S Pat. No. 5,048,734, to Long, teaches an Insulated Container Jacket to keep a beverage warm or cold which is attached to a user's belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,144 to Blakeley et al., teaches an Insulated Drug Supply Pouch worn on a belt which is adapted to hold a supply of drug containers at stable temperatures and in a contamination resistant environment. Although this invention is insulated and collapsible, and has an internal pocket for a heating element, it does not teach an insulated hand warmer which is suspended from the user's waist.